Singlehanded
Single-Handed is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate October 23, 2009 Plot While Ben is escaping from Sunder, the Reposesser, using Spidermonkey, Sunder's Energy Axe strikes the Omnitrix, teleporting Ben to the Null Void and leaving his Omnitrix hand on Earth. While Ben is running from an insectoid alien, his hand attempts to find Julie, but is caught by a dog instead. The dog's owners take the Omnitrix away, and accidentally turn him into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes the Vulpimancers that are chasing him, but they escape. He then changes to Swampfire, and forces them to retreat with fire blasts. However, the dog's owners are scared away by the blast. Ben then turns into Jetray to find Grandpa Max's old Null Void Camp. However, his Jetray hand grabs Julie's leg, causing her to freak out and whack the arm repeatedly. This causes Ben to revert to Human form and fall towards jagged rocks. He is saved by a Null Guardian, who proceeds to slobber on his head. Julie sees the hand, and takes it to Gwen and Kevin. Sunder appears but Gwen and Julie fight it off, and Kevin tries to bring Ben back. Julie accidentally activates Diamondhead, who brings down the bridge. Ben makes it to The Camp, but finds it overrun by aliens. Kevin brings Ben back, and he uses Brainstorm, Humongousaur, and Echo Echo to fight Sunder. Ben's hand reappears, and Sunder is sent to the Null Void, and is attacked by the Havok Beasts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Null Guardians *2 little boys Villains *Sunder (sent by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix) *Vulpimancers Aliens used *Spidermonkey *Humongousaur (x2; second time no left hand) *Big Chill (no left hand;selected by little boy) *Swampfire (no left hand) *Jetray (no left hand) *Diamondhead (no left hand; selected by Julie) *Goop (no left hand) *Brainstorm (no left hand);selected by havok beasts) *Echo Echo (no left hand) Errors *When Swampfire was being attacked by a Vulpimancer the side of him is shown white instead of black. (probaly because of the light his fire makes). Trivia *This is second episode that foreshadows the true purpose of why Kevin had Null Void equipment, because he want to have revenge on Morgg and to avenge Kwarral's death, the first was Voided. *The opening scene is a reference to the Spider-Man, with Spidermonkey swinging away on his web whilst being chased by Sunder on his glider (reference to the Green Goblin.) *It is mentioned for the first time that Kevin had his nose in another dimension for 3 hours. *What action Ben's cut-off hand did, it forced Ben's body to do the same thing. *This is the first episode in which Ben is being hugged by both Gwen and Julie. *After Ben's hand was cut off, it curiously behaved as if it had a mind of its own, as Ben himself had no idea what it was doing when it tried to find Julie. It is possible that the Omnitrix's A.I. was able to take over for that time being to find help. *After Ben's hand got cut off, when he was alien, he always had a darker skin tone of that alien surrounding the omnitrix symbol. This is probably used to show that the Omnitrix is still missing. *The fact that Ben's severed hand has a mind of its own is similar to Thing from the Addams Family. *Kevin is shown to keep alien tech stuff which helps to enter and exit the Null Void and has a great knowledge about it (this is likely due to his former imprisonment there). In the video game "Vilgax Attacks", when Grandpa Max shows Ben's Team the Skeleton Key (a piece of level 12 alien tech) the Kevin mentions he has heard rumor about it (but didn't know they were true until Grandpa Max showed it to them) and explains it is basically a "Get out of jail free card" (as it can teleport a person out or into the Null Void). *Kevin possibly uses this knowledge to prevent his own imprisonment or to plan a possible escape in case he is ever imprisoned there again (either accidentally or against his will) or he need to go there for important business. *Julie saw Humongousaur in Pier Pressure and Swampfire in Pet Project, but she forgot what they looked like or forgot their names or couldn't recall them under pressure. *The aliens Ben encounter in the Null Void were the same species he encountered in Truth. *We see Humungousaur with pupils for the first (and so far only) time. *When Ben fell off the bridge he turned into Goop, but once Goop got back to the top of the bridge, his slime was going inert. That's probably because the slime can only work with all of it's body parts, or the hand was hit by Sunder off-screen, or because he was exhausted. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes